The Carpet
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Penny is inviting Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie to her house for a change. But Penny's parents disprove of them and worry for her. They make as many guidelines and rules as possible, and Penny's friends are left with an attic filled with paper. But the only important rule is to not damage their precious carpet.


This is my third,

To last one,

That I have,

That will be done,

Just kidding,

That was for kicks,

This is my third to last,

Made into a script.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball,

Neither do you,

That's all for now,

Hearts From Azaze

*EPIC TRANSITION*

The Carpet (A Carrie x Darwin and Penny x Gumball Story)

Settings: Penny's House

Main Characters: Carrie, Darwin, Gumball, Penny

Minor Characters: Mrs. Fitzgerald, Patrick Fitzgerald

Gumball: Dude, I can't wait.

Darwin: I wonder what Penny's house looks like.

Gumball: What are we waiting for?

Darwin: Let's go.

Lexy: Get in the car!

Gumball: And there she is.

Lexy: I'll try to get there as quick as we can.

Darwin: Cool.

*At Penny's house*

Carrie: Hey guys, nice of Penny to invite us.

Lexy: Who's this?

Darwin: Sorry, I haven't introduced you two. Carrie, this is Lexy. Lexy, this is Carrie.

Lexy: Nice to meet you Carrie.

Carrie: You too, Lexy.

Lexy: Say, has Darwin got you pregnant yet?

Carrie: Huh?

Darwin: Sorry Carrie, It's a running joke she has.

Carrie: Oh. *whispers to Lexy* Almost twice this week, but that's about it.

Lexy: *Laughs* I'm sure we'll get along great, Carrie.

Gumball: Ok, see you Lexy.

Lexy: Later.

*Drives Away*

Gumball: *knocks on door*

*Penny opens door*

Penny: Hi guys.

Gumball: Hey Penny, can we come in.

Penny: Just give me a second.

*Calms parents down*

Penny: Sure come in.

Patrick Fitzgerald: Hello, Gumball, Carrie, Darwin, we are going to be out, so I need to set some ground rules.

Mrs. Fitzgerald: What he meant to see was welcome, kids, right Patrick?

Patrick Fitzgerald: Yes of course.

*Hands them a list*

Darwin: Wow.

Patrick Fitzgerald: That's rule one. The rest are in the attic.

Gumball: *Mouth Drops Open*

Patrick Fitzgerald: See you kids later. And please, please, don't ruin my house.

Darwin: Will do, Mr. Fitzgerald!

Gumball: Okay. Where do we start?

Penny: Attic. Yeah. Sorry, my dad totally disproves of you.

Gumball: Considering my name is on the rule one list in red 34 times I can't argue.

Penny: None of that is important. Except one rule. No dirt gets on that carpet.

Gumball: Should be easy enough.

Darwin: Nothing?

Penny: Nothing.

Carrie: That doesn't sound easy.

Gumball: C'mon guys, it won't be able to ruin our fun.

Carrie: "Our Fun" Usually ends in hurt or emotionally broken people.

Darwin: That's not our fault.

Carrie: Most of the time, it absolutely is us responsible.

Penny: We just, don't stay around the carpet.

Darwin: So then what now?

Carrie: Repetitive sexual activity?

Penny: Actually the first rule is no sexual activity. And your names are both in red.

Darwin: Damn. He's freaking good.

Gumball: So what can we do?

Penny: Sit quietly until they get home?

Gumball: I was thinking more of an actual fucking activity.

Carrie: Let's not get carried away with ourselves. Penny, Is it okay if we go to your room?

Penny: There's no rule against it.

Gumball: Well then I say, we take advantage!

Penny: Woo!

*In Penny's Room*

Darwin: What are we allowed to do in here.

Penny: We can play video games.

Darwin: Castle Crashers 4 player?

Carrie: Game on.

Gumball: I need help, my magic is low-

Darwin: I died, someone revive me.

Carrie: I got you Darwin.

Gumball: Ah. The battle for the princesses love. She's mine!

Darwin: Aw man. No fair, I was low health to begin with.

Penny: I got you Gumball!

Gumball: What no fair! That was cleanup!

Carrie: Got you!

Penny: Shit! I was So close to winning that too.

Carrie: Yeah. Princess! Get wrecked.

Darwin: Well, that just made me betray all of your trust.

Penny: This is not a good team bonding game.

Gumball: I say we stop playing.

Carrie: I agree.

Darwin: Penny? Is it ok if I get myself a drink.

Penny: Sure.

*Walks downstairs*

*Gets Drink out of Fridge*

*OJ*

*Drops it, but quickly drinks it before falls on carpet*

Darwin: Shit! That was close too. Karma is coming out to get me.

Penny: What happened.

Darwin: Almost dropped my Orange Juice. It's fine now though.

Penny: Phew.

Darwin: Let's just not go downstairs.

Carrie: Good idea.

Gumball: Penny, come with me, I have an idea.

*Leave Room*

Darwin: So Carrie, what you thinking about.

Carrie: How better this night would have been if I would have had sex with you.

Darwin: That's sweet.

Carrie: Sorry, it's just stress relief really helps me.

Darwin: Yeah. Stress is an ass.

Carrie: Thanks, Darwin. It's nice having you just be here.

Darwin: And this would be way boring without you here.

Carrie: Really?

Darwin: Yeah. I mean, Gumball and Penny are great, but I hate being a third wheel, and I just think I don't have with them what I have with you.

Carrie: Aw.

Darwin: But I am kind of curious of what they were gonna do. They went to the bathroom, so they're probably making out or something.

Gumball: And done. Darwin, come downstairs with me.

Darwin: Dude, what are you-

Gumball: *Spills cup* Oops *sarcastically*

Darwin: *Picks it up with his mouth* EWW! What the Fuck was that?

Gumball: Dude- it was my sperm mixed with toilet water.

Darwin: Motherfucking son of a bitch. Why the hell would you do that to me if you knew I would swallow it.

*Slaps him really hard across the cheek*

Darwin: How would you like if I made you eat my semen mixed with fucking toilet water.

Gumball: I wouldn't like it.

Darwin: Oh my Fucking god. Why in the name of hell.

Gumball: I was bored.

Darwin: You were fucking bored? That's why you did this. Oh my fucking god. You pussy.

Gumball: Hey, that last comment was personal.

Darwin: You know what else is personal? Your cum- in my mouth!

*Kicks Gumball in the balls then walks upstairs*

Carrie: I'm sad I didn't have popcorn. Or A camera.

Gumball: Aw. That hurt like balls. Shit.

Penny: Now that that is over, who wants to watch TV?

Darwin: Fine.

Gumball: Dude, you kick hard.

Darwin: Shut up, Pussy.

*2 Minutes Later*

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Hey kids! Sorry we're late.

Darwin: Hi Mrs. Fitzgerald!

Patrick Fitzgerald: Hey kids, did you- Do anything to my carpet?

Darwin: No.

Patrick: Great!

Carrie: Thanks for having me over, Mr. And Mrs. Fitzgerald.

Darwin and Gumball: Thank you for having us over!

Mrs. Fitzgerald: No problem kids.

*Leave*

Mr. Fitzgerald: So how was it Penny?

Penny: It was... fun.

Darwin: Later, Carrie.

Lexy: You guys have fun?

Gumball: Course.

Darwin: No.

Lexy: Why not?

Darwin: Gumball? More like Cumball. He made me eat his sperm mixed with toilet water.

Lexy: All part of growing up, Darwin.

Darwin: Gumball, I was tempted to throw up on that carpet and blame it on you.

Gumball: You got me back. Kicked me in the balls pretty hard.

Darwin: That was the highlight of my night.

Gumball: Yeah. Whatever.

*End*

If you,

Couldn't tell,

I'm making more mature stories,

I mean well,

I might come out with some T's,

Sometime soon,

And don't you worry,

Your childhood will be ruined ;)

Hearts From Azaze

(And Shoutout to arrows for pointing me in the right direction)


End file.
